This Frozen Heart of Mine
by Zanaso Clramm
Summary: Squall after having been pierced by Edea's Ice spear, wakes up in his cell, alive...and with company of the frosty kind. SquallxShiva
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- This is not an update but rather, because I didn't like the way the story was started I decided to re-do it.**

The battle atop Sorceress' Edea's float was coming to it's climax as Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine fought tooth-and-nail against the Edea. The sporadic flashes of lightning spells intermingled with the harsh cold, and extreme heat of their counterparts, stalling Squall in his advance towards the Sorceress' throne where she stood.

Darting forward among the high level magic thrown at him, Squall surged forward to deliver a deciding blow, 'Left, right, dodge...' he continuously thought while running forward, only to catch a Firaga spell in his chest, throwing him back. Thankfully most of the attack was fended off by his gun-blade which he held in front of him. Although her spell didn't do much damage it tossed him back quite a few feet, which was exactly what she wanted.

The torches surrounding her flared as she gathered her magically energy, a blue tinged energy raced up her body to her out-stretched hand above her head where long spears of ice were quickly forming.

"Squall look ou-!" Irvine began before being cut off by the howling of the ice-spears searing through the air, nearly hitting Rinoa.

The black-haired girl quickly looked behind her right as the largest spear found it's way into Squall's chest, puncturing his right lung the force of the blow throwing him from the float.

'This is it?' Squall thought as he felt himself falling, looking up he could see Rinoa bent over with her hand out-stretched, reaching for him, she was screaming something he could tell by the painful contortions of her face that it was about him...the tears in her eyes were sentiments towards that thought.

The last thing Squall saw was Edea coming up to Rinoa from behind before everything went black.

&

_'Cold...' Thats what Squall thought as he found himself in a dark, sightless and baron plane. There was nothing, no wind, no sound, no light, just an icy perpetual darkness forever spanning._

"_Where the hell?" Squall questioned aloud as he looked around the baron land surrounding him, stretching in all directions from his position. Looking around for a moment Squall started walking in a random direction. 'Not the smartest thing to do, but it's doing something and walking hopefully will warm me up' he thought as he transversed the ground before him._

_Yet no matter it seemed he walked there was nothing, not one sign of life._

"_Am I dead?"_

_Suddenly he's thoughts turned Edea and fighting atop her float, and the...spear, he was stabbed by, there was no way he could have survived that and that meant he really was dead, but if that was true than why was he cold? As he walked he noticed that it kept getting colder at that, by now his breath could be seen. 'Is this part of Edea's spell, if so what did that mean for him? Was he dead or alive?' Squall thought when a voice cut through the empty space before him._

"_Your not dead if that's what your wondering." a female voice said. Turning around Squall_

_standing not twenty feet from where he was a woman was standing, or at lest it was female, the blueish tone of her skin, long blonde locks streaked with blue and the fact that the cold temperature which permeated the area seemed to be exuding from the female in front of him tipped him off that she was not human. The odd thing was that she seemed familiar, it took Squall a minute before he realized who he was looking at ._

"_Shiva!" _

_At his words the female before him smirked and began walking towards him._

"_And here I thought you'd ask some silly question like, 'who are you?'"_

_Squall was at a loss she said he wasn't dead but with the fact that he's favorite summon was standing right in front of him, didn't really help reassure that fact._

"_So if I'm not dead than why are you here, and where is here anyway?" he asked._

_Smirking to herself Shiva reached out with a hand and a moment later a 'comfortable' chair came into existence, which she promptly settled herself into. _

"_First off I belong here your the one who doesn't and second this is where summons reside when we are junctioned, in short we're in your mind."_

_Looking around Squall couldn't help but think it was a little less that what he was expecting. Some how Shiva picked up on his thoughts._

"_It looks this way now, but that's soon to change thanks to ou rather ambitious 'friend'." Shiva said and when Squall was about to ask what she meant the icky blackness around the two seemed to explode with light. Covering his eyes instinctively Squall waited until he thought what ever happened seemed to be over. When he opened his eyes slowly he was caught unaware by what he saw. _

_First was the abundance of light that shone brightly as it reflected of a sprawling complex made of ice, it was closer to a castle than a mansion with its' tall towers and fields of white flowers, bending down Squall touched one, to his surprise it didn't break like he though it would but gently bend under the weight he put on it. Snow fell from the sky lazily, and despite now seeming much colder Squall felt fine, in fact he felt slightly warm._

"_Like what you see." Shiva asked._

_Looking to his left she was kneeling down among the many snow flowers caressing them gently as if she was greeting an old friend._

"_What did you do?" _

"_I changed it more to my liking, I hated that gloomy place just as much as the next person. I just wasn't able to do anything about it...yet." She said with a smirk. "but that sorceress just had to go and and throw a piece of ice imbued with the power of the Great Hyne into your body."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Squall asked._

_Walking over to her chair again she sat down before making another on gesturing Squall to sit, after a moments reluctance he caved in and sat down. The chair was soft and gave way conforming to his body's shape. _

_When Squall appeared to be settled she began. "The Great Hyne created the world as we know it, and certain individuals are gifted with a portion of his power, they are known as sorceresses that much is common known. However we summons or Guardian Forces were also created and where supposed to watch over our domains and ensure that Hyne's greatest creation kept itself out of trouble...well that was the plan anyway. Some of us didn't really like that Tiamat certainly was against it, she couldn't help but feel that we were being chained to serve the lower species, or as she put it the 'flightless mongrels' anyway those against it toughed it out after all it wasn't like we could just say no to the Great Hyne. Not that we could anyway seeing as even we don't know where he or she is, anyway it was like that for a while but soon enough humanity progressed to the stage where Hyne thought that he could grace the first sorceress with a bit of power...That was a mistake."_

_Shiva turned in her chair so that her legs hung off one of the arms, while her head rested against the other before talking again. _

"_The Sorceress was treated like a God, soon enough it got to her head and we had to step in to take her down a few notches, that was a mistake as well. Hyne gifted her with too much power she sealed us away to what was our current state, slaves used to battle. She thought it was a sick joke that all we wanted was peace but sentenced us to a life of battle. Anyway thankfully it took more strength than what she thought and she was killed using her life's essence inadvertently to fuel her spell. However we were stuck, considering that the next sorceress didn't come into power until a couple hundred years later all thoughts of freeing us from our 'cages' were forgotten. Thanks to that little prick by that icicle in your chest it broke the spell that was holding me back, which is good because I was starting to go __stir crazy." Shiva finished turning to Squall with a smirk._

_Squall sat there digesting all this information. "So what your at full power now."_

"_You'll find out soon enough, but for now I think you need to head back, by the way this will hurt."_

_Squall was about to ask what she meant when the world went white._

Squall's body convulsed shaking off the metal cot he was one, and onto the floor, hitting his head and sending pain throughout his body

"What the hell?" Squall winced as he looked up from his spot on the floor and took notice of the cell holding him. Standing up he looked more closely around. A cot, a toilet that was basically it.

'Wait my wound' he thought and quickly felt where the ice spear had pierced his body only to find it smooth and untouched.

"_Told you it was gonna hurt."_ Shiva's voice echoed in his head.

Squall sighed knowing that in the end this was gonna bit him in the ass.

A.N.- Ok so here is the NEW version and I will be coming back to this story because I really like SquallxShiva, and it sucks that there are so few good ones. Let me know what you think of this version ok.

Zanaso Clramm


	2. Chapter 2

Zell awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a cell of some kind cell, looking around quickly he noticed the still forms of Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis lying limply beside him. Crawling over, he gently shook each of the girls.

"Yo, Selphie, Rinoa, Instructor Trepe wake up."

Scrunching up her face Selphie curled her body in a small ball before quickly opening her eyes, looking around quickly Selphie was instantly on alert.

Quistis mirrored her female companions actions, taking careful note of the substances the walls were made out of and the layout of the room.

Rinoa wasn't quite as alert in her waking but managed to be roused quickly enough.

"Where are we?" Selphie mumbled.

"A prison of some sort, not surprising really, considering we tried to assassinate the Sorceress. Where are Squall and the other's though?" Quistis questioned.

Looking at Zell for information the martial-artist just shook his head.

&

As Squall sat on the cot in his small room looking at the other wall wondering what was going to happen now, they tried to kill the Sorceress, and he would probably be executed along with all those involved, Squall didn't quite know what to make of that on some part it felt like the whole thing was a set up just to deliver their heads on a silver platter.

"_You know that's not exactly the healthiest thought."_ Shiva replied in the back of his mind, he'd found out that she could communicate with him and that even his own thoughts weren't his own anymore considering she could 'hear' them whenever she wanted.

Ignoring that line of thought Squall questioned his Guardian Force.

"What would you have me do then?"

"_I don't know have a positive outlook."_ Despite the situation he was in Squall couldn't help but smirk.

"Somehow I don't think that will happen."

"_Suit yourself, but I've been stuck as a slave pretty much for a couple thousand years, and now I finally get a chance to talk and interact with the world again, so I'm not gonna keep quiet if you were wondering…which you were by the way."_ Shiva stated.

"Thank you for the update." Squall mumbled.

"You said you could interact with the environment, does that mean you can come and go outside of my mind as you wish?"

"_I will but, not yet I may have gotten all my powers back but it will take a little while for it to catch up with my body. Eventually though I will be able to do such things, although it's also on part of our high compatibility." _Shiva answered.

"You said the other Forces were sealed away as well?"

"_Most of them, I'm not sure if all of them were I was one of the earliest to be sealed."_

"I assume if we make it out of this alive you want me to help them?"

"_I would appreciate it."_

"What if I refuse?"

"_Do you really wanna go down that road Squall?" _Somehow he felt as if she were smirking at him, when he noticed that his body became very cold to the point of shivering.

"You're not giving me a choice are you?"

"_Not really."_ She was defiantly smiling now he could feel it, he didn't know how but he could.

Anything that Squall was going to 'say' back was interrupted when his cell door opened and Seifer was standing in the door way.

"Play-time, Squall."

&

Zell, Selphie, and Quistis were gathered in the middle of their cell going over what they knew so far.

"We're in sort of prison that's for sure." Zell stated nodding his head.

"It's most likely the D-District Prison of Galbadia for political prisoners." Rinoa spoke from her spot in the corner.

A speaker system could be heard kicking on as the sounds of people talking washed over the group.

"_So Squall you ready to talk yet?"_ a voice said which Zell quickly recognized.

"That's Seifer!"

A stark silence could be heard as the group pictured Squall not giving anything up.

"_Have in your way, hit the switch!"_

A painful scream hit the others in the cell as they heard Squall being tortured.

**A.N.-** This is the next chapter, which has been long in coming, but I will be getting back to it, which is why it was short. The next posting date is listed on my profile if anyone wants to check it out. For those of you who reviewed THANK YOU and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Let me know what you think so far.

Zanaso Clramm


	3. A Christmas Omake and some good news

**Doink!**

Leaning against the wall Irvine discreetly tipped his hat to cover his eyes from prying watchers as he gazed upon the rather spirited girls walking down the hallway past him. Never let it be said he couldn't appreciate beauty, it was one of his finest qualities if he had to list them. Watching the trio of girls pass by, Irvine pointed his index finger and cocked his thumb.

'Bang.' He thought as his finger jerked in imaginary recoil.

Dropping his hand Irvine went back to leaning against the wall, if Squall took any longer he might just decide to cut pasture and see if he could wrangle up a lass or two…or three. Thankfully for the virtue of the many maidens in the garden he was interrupted by his musings when an unexpected noise captured his interest.

"Doink!"

Looking down to his left side, Tonberry stood vigilantly his attention focused on the three girls as they reached the end of the hall and rounded the corner. Glancing back and forth a few times the flirtatious cowboy felt a smirk working its way onto his face.

"I reckon I like the way you think."

Looking up at the Galbadian sharpshooter Tonberry tilted his head. As the sound of feminine laughter spread throughout the hallway and another group of young women made their way passed them Tonberry intoned again.

"Doink!"

Laughing Irvine shook his head.

"We're just a couple cowboys cut from the same cloth." He chuckled.

"Doink, Doink, Doink!"

"Every single one, and probably twice." Irvine agreed.

Looking up at the cowboy again the Tonberry met his eyes a silent conversation seemingly happening in just a few seconds.

Kicking off the wall Irvine turned to catch up to the girls, before he took a step however Zell came into sight passing the girls going the way he came from.

"Hey, we need to head out. Quistis says to group up." Zell spoke before running past.

Sighing Irvine turned to follow, looking down at his side Tonberry pointed his knife in Zell's direction.

"Doink?"

Taking a moment to process the question Irvine shrugged.

"Not my first choice but when a T-rexaur's hungry he'll eat."

**Pumped!**

Bouncing on his toes Zell swiped left and right battering an imaginary foe, the slight wind cooling his body as he performed several high level fighting moves. As soon as the beast fell he pumped his fist in the air before dropping to the floor performing a series of push-up in quick succession.

"Hell yeah!" Zell shouted.

Finishing the last set Zell jumped up to his feet throwing his arms above his head beginning some jumping jacks.

"Get pumped!"

Before he could finish, the ground shook nearly knocking him of his feet. Regaining his balance Zell looked for the disturbance.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he turned around.

Swiftly moving its arms and legs back and forth Cactuar set a mean pace. The intention of the moving cactus was all too clear…those were fighting words.

"You think you can keep up?" Zell questioned the giant before setting into the same stance and matching the GF move for move.

Speeding up the movements Cactaur pulled ahead in the count as it worked its arms and legs back faster and faster.

Yelling loudly Zell pushed his body to the limit sweat pouring down his brow as he matched the summon.

()()()()()()

Walking among the residents of Balmab Squall felt at ease, the slightly tangy scent of the sea a pleasant backdrop to the peaceful town.

"Squall did you get what you were searching for?" Quistis asked walking next to him.

"Hmm." Squall hummed as he nodded his head.

Walking beside the stoic lion Quistis thought of a way to reach out to her former student and dare she ever say love interest.

"Squall, Quistis." A matronly woman called out gaining their attention.

Waving in their direction the plump form of Ma Dincht beckoned them to her.

"Have either of you seen Zell anywhere, I was setting up for lunch and wanted to see if he wanted to join me."

Looking over to Squall, Quistis began to say they hadn't when a great rumbled shook the ground nearly upsetting the duo's balance with the shadow of a looming figure just outside the seaside town . A brief glance between them and the two SeeD's sprinted in the direction of the giant figure.

Reaching the gateway to the town Squall and Quistis stopped short. A crowd had gathered on the ground around the competing duo watching the Guardian Force and the SeeD member in their competition.

"Aww Yeah baby!" Zell yelled. The crowd cheering him on as he kept pace with the summoned creature.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Quistis questioned. Only for silence to great her, frowning she turned to address her companion.

Seeing the gob smacked look on his face she asked what was the matter.

"Scan him."

Blinking, Quistis casted the spell.

"Oh Hyne…"

"It's monstrous." Squall whispered.

Shocked Quistis numbly added. "His…His evasion skill it's... it's over."

"Don't say it."

Squall turned to her, a series expression painted on his face.

"Don't say it, the consequences would be too much."

Any further discussion was halted when with a loud shout Zell and Cactuar vanished together.

"What just happened?"

After a moment of silence Squall spoke. "He escaped."

**Breathless**

The activity around Balamb Garden was at an all time high, with the success of Selphie's Garden Festival in Fishermen's Horizon, the demand for the next one was at an all time high. Rising up to the challenge Selphie and the rest of the Garden Festival Committee began orchestrating Balamb Garden's first costume competition and ball.

The rules were simple you have to be in costume and you have to have a partner for your costume contest act, Selphie specifically included that clause to ensure Squall would have to have a partner.

The stage was set, the food in place and the judges picked, all that was left was for the contestants to wow the crowd.

Standing on the edge of the stage Selphie quietly convened with the three judges sitting immediately off to the side. Dressed in a blue skirt with a blue and white schoolgirl sailor fuku adorned with a yellow tie, a white sport jacket with blue sleeves rested on her shoulders and a hat shaped oddly like a blue penguin, including a beak. With her hair pulled back into twin-tails she cut quite the figure. This was rounded off with a matching set of thigh-highs and a little brown backpack.

Stepping over to the center of the stage Selphie addressed the crowd.

"How's everyone doing?" she cried out. Only for the watching crowd to cheer.

"Welcome to the first and hopefully annual Balamb Garden Costume Contest and Ball. Chocolate! Tonight with have a special treat for you, as all of our contestants brought their 'A game'.

Gesturing over to the sitting judges Selphie spoke. "Before we begin however let's introduce and give a big round of applause to our judges." The applause was deafening as the audience gave the judges their best.

"Starting off we have our very own Former Headmaster. Cid Kramer!" Selphie said has she gestured to the smiling man. "Our next judge is the elegant, the beautiful, and sorry boys she's married Edea Kramer." Selphie smiled as the matronly woman gently waved to the crowed.

"Last but certainly not least all the way from Esthar, please give it up for President Laguna Loire!" As the audience clapped and hollered. Laguna smiled and waved.

"Certainly the delectable sort isn't like say…chocolate right ladies." Our fuku wearing commentator stated to laughter.

"Does he melt in your mouth?" A spirited young woman in the back yelled out,

"No, but if you hold him in your hand too long you'll get sticky." Selphie responded back to the amused spectators.

Waking back to the center of the stage Selphie addressed the crowd.

"Now the judges will be basing their score on how well the contestants costume and whatever small act they have are. But remember an act has to be in costume and you must have a partner. With that out of the way let's introduce our first."

Looking at small card in her had Selphie shouted.

"Everyone give a big hand to Quistis Trepe and Carbuncle."

Hopping onto the stage the furry Guardian Force was wrapped in thick, fluffy costume of white, almost like a cloud, making its way across the stage Carbuncle turned to the crowed and gave a cute cry.

"Bahh."

Making her way onto the stage Quistis drew many an eye with her costume. Her Blonde hair was loose, draped across her shoulders and curled. Atop her head sat a fluffy white bonnet with a lacy pink flower on the side. Her one piece dress was accented with short pick sleeves and a pink bow right in the middle hugging her bosom, the dress flared into a frilly pink skirt that went to mid-thigh trimmed with white lace. Adorning her legs were a pair of white stockings and a pair of pink high heels. Finishing off the outfit was a white staff with a curved crown.

Walking back and forth across the stage, giving the audience quite a bit of leg Quistis acted distressed looking into the distance and sighing. Seemingly giving up she dropped to her knees and began to weep. After only a minute Carbuncle gave a cry drawing her attention to the lovable ball of fluff as it hobbled over to her, and into her arms. Wiping her eyes, Quistis smiled and with a laugh stood up exiting the stage with her partner.

"Wow, that certainly was way to start us off." Selphie said. "What do the judges think?"

Holding up a series of cards the judges gave their score.

"An 8, from Cid Kramer, 9 from Matron, and 10 from Sir Laguna. Congratulations Quistis and Carbuncle."

As the audience applauded Selphie swapped out cards.

"For or next contes-"

"WOHHHHHHHHH" Zell shouted as he appeared with Jumbo Cactuar only to quickly disappear again.

"Wh-What just happened?" Selphie said stunned.

"He escaped dear." Edea kindly filled in.

Gathering her wits back Selphie went back to her card.

"Well that was interesting; unfortunately Mr. Dincht isn't one of our contestants, sorry Zell. Anyway back to our next group please give a hand to our very own Commander and Shiva."

Walking on to the stage wearing a down trotted and ragged white dress Shiva looked back to wear Squall dressed like a prince was wondering around just off stage. Sighing she mocked cleaning the floor seemingly unaware of Squall coming up behind her. At the last moment she turned back just as Squall reached her. Gesturing to her he pulled out a what seemed to be a glass shoe. Looking startled Shiva slowly raised her foot and he knelt and gentle slipped it on.

The moment the shoe was placed on Shiva her dress rippled and transformed into a beautiful gown emanating a radiant aura drawing gasps of delight out of the crowd. Standing Squall gestured with his elbow, which Shiva hooked with her arm and the duo walked off the stage.

Fanning herself Selphie slipped back onstage.

"That certainly will be hard to beat, judges your score?"

Holding up the respective scores of 9, 10, and 9 the crowd went wild.

"Nearly a perfect score! The other contests will be hard pressed to beat that."

Swapping out cards again, Selphie continued.

"Chocolate! Our next act is from Galbadian Garden please give a warm hand to Irvine and Doomtrain."

Seeing as Doomtrain was too big to fit on the stage Irvine's act was to the side. The Infernal train pulled up to the stage as Irvine jumped off wearing ass-less chaps and began to sing.

"Train simulator bitc-" he started before Selphie cut him off.

"Okay, due to certain circumstances the judges have deemed Irvine and Doomtrain disqualified,"

"Like a give a fuc-" Irvine shouted being cut off again.

"Sorry for that folks."

Quickly swapping out cards Selphie cleared her throat.

"Moving only, this is our only act with two groups acting in concert. Please welcome Xu, Diablos, Cerberus and Siren."

Xu and Siren stepped onto the stage dressed in toga like wraps carrying a basket of various flowers and grain. Laughing and smiling the two milled about the stage a bit before an inky blackness spread from one corner of the stage as Cerberus leapt from it, gasping Siren turned to Xu only to see Diablos grab her and spirit her behind the three headed dog. Falling to her knees Siren reached out to Xu but the Canine Guardian Force blocked her way. Crying Siren threw the basket of flowers and grain away.

Behind Cerberus Xu tried to reach Siren but was held back by Diablos whom gestured to himself and her, shaking her head Xu tried again. Shoulder drooping Diablos held out a piece of fruit and let her pass. Moving towards Cerberus and Siren, Xu rubbed her stomach, gazing down at the fruit in hand and rubbing her stomach she took four small bits before continuing never seeing Diablos's toothy smirk.

Crossing the stage pass Cerberus Xu knelt down grabbing the basket and presented back to Siren who smiled but frowned at the fruit in Xu's hand gesturing to it. Xu in reply mocked taking a bite, only to be stunned by Sirens cry. Diablos floated over to the two and gestured between them. Nodding sadly Siren hugged Xu and handed her of to Diablos returning the SeeD back behind Cerberus.

Turning to the crowd Xu and Siren curtsied before all four made their way off the stage.

"A moving story you guys." Selphie said, wiping a finger under her eye.

"Judges?"

Cid raised a 9, Edea a 10, and Laguna and 8 as he kept his eyes on Cerberus.

"There you have it folks a tie between Quistis and Carbuncle and our latest contestants. We only have one last pair can they claim the prize? Let's find out. Let's welcome Fujin and Pandemona!"

Adorned with a pure white dress with an open back and a v-neck drop between her breasts Fujin sauntered up to the stage her matching high-heels clicking with each step. Turning abruptly she faced the audience, her silver hair done up in small curls and ruby red staining her lips. Taking a moment, Fujin stepped forward two steps forward putting emphasis on her hips. Stopping again right in front of the audience Fujin stood, just at that moment a Pandemona came up from behind unleashes a tugging breeze lifting her skirt. Smiling sultry at the spectators Fujin pressed her dress down as the wind tried to raise it up.

This lasted a few moments before the wind stopped and Fujin turned around and walked off the stage.

Needless to say everyone was stunned.

"Ju-Judges?" Selphie asked regaining her voice.

Cid held up a 9, Edea smirked and held up a 10, Laguna just kept staring at where Fujin had left the stage.

"Laguna!"

"What?"

"Your score?" Selphie asked.

Shaking himself out of a stupor Laguna held up a 10 before going back to staring. No one could fault him tough. She certainly left everyone else breathless.

**A.N.- **This is my little Christmas present to all of you, I know I haven't been the greatest in updating and for that you have my most sincere apology. I had trouble updating because I never knew when I would have time to write, and like I mentioned on my Author's page I was doing a huge revision on all my stories, which had the same problem. To combat this I decided to hold off on updating until I had the entire story completely done. Which I am glad to say is nearly complete. Seeing as the New Year is swiftly coming upon us I am glad to say that I will be soon updating once more. I'm not quite sure when exactly as I still have a little bit left but soon.

Thank you all for sticking with me I know it hasn't been easy and for sending me reviews to hurry my ass up, it really is a motivator. With that in mind please enjoy these brief series of Omakes.

Oh bonus points to whoever can guess all what all the acts were referencing…if you're the first one your prize will be…either I write and omake with character you want or you can write one and I'll tack it onto her with your name in **BIG BOLD LETTERS**.

Thank you all and Happy Hoildays.


End file.
